Pandawa's Pint/F.A.Q.
Q: Are there any limitation to Karchamrak carry and throw abilities, and how does it work? A: You can only use Karchamrak on not-static objects, I.e. You can't carry parts of the environment and some summons, such as Xelor's Dial, Cra's Beacons, Sadida's totems, Karchamrak also doesn't work on targets under the stabylize effect. Also the game doesn't describe Karchamrak properly, showing it's AP cost as 3, from lvl5 on, Karchamrak costs 3AP to carry and 2AP to Throw. Q: Do any of my stats affect how many Barrells I can summon? A: No, "Leadership" and "Mechanics" won't affect the barrells number, you can only use one at time. Q: What does Ether do? A: Ether has three effects: Removing the targets lock, ignoring the Line of sight block caused by the target being in your way and Stabilizing. These three effects cause Ether to be one of the key spells to this build, opening up the path for various strategies such as preventing enemies from teleporting. You can use Ether on yourself. Also, Ether counts as a hit, removing copies of a character, such as the ones created Rogue Image. Fire/Water Build F.A.Q. Q: How does it work? A: F/W Pandawa relies mainly on strategy, using Fire Branch skills to attack and Water Branch to support and trigger Fire skills' side effects through the "Dizzy" state. Q: What is the "Dizzy" state? A''': The Dizzy state is an effect that causes it's target to get -% resistance, it affects characters who have been hit by a Water skill and lasts one turn, it is also stackable and it won't wear off if the target is hit by a Water Skill again during the next turn. When a target is under the effect of Dizzy, Pandawa's Fire branch skills will get more powerful (+1 damage per Dizzy level) or will cause side effects like Blindness, Burning and Scalded state (1% change per Dixxy level). '''Q: I can't use my Water/Fire skills, why? A''': You can't cast them if you're in "Carrying" state. You don't have to cast Water skills on the barrel. '''Q: How should I spend my Characteristic Points? A: The 3 key stats for a good F/W Pandawa are APs, HPs (Vitality/Life), and Dodge. My advice is to save 150 points for one AP, and invest the rest on vitality, use equipment to raise your Dodge, as Life is more important. Q: What does Stabilized state do? A: When a target is stabilized it can't move from a cell in any way but by using its MPs (moving.) Put it easier: no "Swap", no Carry, no Throwing, no pushing, no pulling. Some spells such as Charge are not affected by Ether. Q: Scalded state seems to not be working, why? A: To activate the "Scalded state" the target must be on an adjacent cell to a character under the "Burning" state, otherwise it will do nothing. Earth Build F.A.Q. Q: How Does this Build Work? A: Earth Build relies on High damage and Close combat tactics, Eath skills needs the Pandawa to carry his barrel to be cast, preventing him from using non-Earth Branch skills, it focuses on Merry state. Q: What is and how do I enter the Merry state? A: Either by picking up your Barrel and drinking from it automatically at the end of the turn, or by casting Bamboozle on yourself you will enter the merry state, this effect is stackable up to 100% Merry, then it will automatically be converted to Worn Out state. Q: What's the Worn Out state and how can I avoid It? A: The Worn Out state occurs when a Pandawa under the Merry State skips a turn of drinking, it has the opposite effects of Merry state. The more levels of Merry you had when you go into Worn Out, the more levels of Worn Out you will earn, I.e. If you had Merry (Lvl. 52) and skipped a turn of drinking, you will have Worn Out (Lvl. 52) at the beginning of the next turn. In order to avoid the Worn Out state be sure to either always carry your barrel, summon another barrel and pick it up the turn your current barrel runs out of quarts, or use the Bamboozle skill to increase your Merry level. A word of warning once you reach Merry (Lvl. 100) increaseing the Merry level any higher will result in automatic Worn out (Lvl. 100). Q: How do I pick up the Barrel? Is it the only way? A: Use Karchamrak on it, and yes, it is the only way Q: How Does Blisskrieg work? A: Blisskrieg hits everything in a straight line starting from the cell you targeted, the caster will then teleport behind the last target in the line, it gets blocked by obstacles, such as environment details, it also only works if the last target in the line is at your same height. Q: Does Milky Instinct still activate when I am carrying the Barrel? A: Yes, it still works. Category:Guide Category:Pandawa